Waking The Dragon
by Liz-Kaguya
Summary: Naruto and the gang, are sent on a vacation to a place where dragons run wild atlest in the house. Will our Group of young ninja be able to servive? And why did the Sand siblings have to come? Slightly AU, Parings inside, spoilers for dub.
1. Passing the test

This is my first time writing a Naruto fanfic, this chapter is just an introduction of my fan characters, the Naruto gang will be in the next chapter; hope to see you there.

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or anything related to it. But we do own Liz, Kaguya, and all related characters, and some that are not.

Prologue.

Darcy Cadmus surveyed the class, trying to find someway to "defeat" her boredom. Tammy-sensei droned on about how the forth Hokage saved Konohagakure 'Blah, blah I learned all this when I was two.' Darcy thought, glancing down at the rest of the class she quickly identified her friends amongst the varies head's of the other girls in there class,

Elizabeth (Liz) Jarin 'sat' at her three-person desk to Darcy's left and two rows down, Liz's head rested on her notebook, her reddish brown hair a mess because she slept in late, 'Look's like she didn't get enough sleep last night.'

Down past Liz Darcy saw her cousin Kaguya Cadmus doodling in her sketchbook; Kaguya's brown hair was pushed of to one side of her head so that you could see her headband.

At the front, in center of the room sat Liz's cousin Flare Jarin, Flare watched the teachers every move, she clung to every word, saying every line of the story under her breath, Taking note's so that after class she could check her old book collection for the rest of the story, Flare's light brown hair was in a neat brad.

Darcy turned her attention back to the teacher who had finished telling the tale of the forth Hokage and had moved on to a different subject "Genjutsu the illusion art's; Taijutsu the physical arts; and Ninjutsu the shinobi arts, Math, Language, Science, and History will also be on the test.

'TEST!' Darcy's full attention was on the teacher

"Do your best, only the top students will clam the prize, Siri please hand out these papers" Tammy sensei instructed.

"Hai, sensei."

'I'll have to ask Flair about the test later.' Darcy thought as she read the first problem, which happened to be about Genjutsu, the art that she was good at.

Liz sat down at her computer.

Katgirl has started a chatroom.

Firedragon has entered the chatroom.

Darklycute has entered the chatroom.

Katgirl: So how do you guys think you did on the test?

Firedragon: absolutely horrible! Have you guys seen my math grades? I might as well go clime under a rock 

Darklycute: Don't be so hard on your self Fire your making me sad , at lest your good at Language and history I'm only good with the jutsu's, Genjutsu to be exact

Firedragon: Quote "The only lesson history has taught us is that man has not yet learned anything from history" Quote

Katgirl:

Katgirl: who said that?

Firedragon: ; I don't know ;

Darklycute: (Sigh) Firedragon

Firedragon: yes

Darklycute: never mind

Katgirl: so, do you girl's know what the test was about (I was sleeping when they said ;)

Darklycute: test? Oh the test, (thinking) nope not a clue

Firedragon: same here I was doodling

Darkly cute: what did you draw Firedragon

Firedragon: it's a secret

Katgirl: come on you can trust us

Darklycute: ya you can trust us

Firedragon: fine I drew the forth Hokage using the pictures in my dad's books for reference

Darklycute: aww how cute

Katgirl: … you use to have a crush on him didn't you?

Firedragon: no! Of chorus not that's ridicules

Strongone has entered the chatroom

WarriorPrince has entered the chatroom

Strongone: Yo, girlz wuz up?

Firedragon: go read the stuff, bro

WarriorPrince: Kaguya you use to have a crush on the forth?

Firedragon: that was along time ago

Strongone: in a galaxy far, far away

Firedragon: cut it out Zekk, I was like three then

Katgirl: so you did like him

Firedragon: shut up Liz

Darklycute: ya Katgirl didn't you think the Second was cute

Katgirl: be quiet miss 'I'm afraid of the monster under the bed'

Darklycute: LIZ THERE REALY WAS A MONSTER so what if it was just a baby dragon

WarriorPrince: Sis wasn't the second the one that looked like you first boyfriend?

Katgirl: HE WASN"T MY BOYFRIEND! He was my sitter I was only two

WarriorPrince: w/e sis, you followed him around like a puppy dog

Katgirl: did not

WarriorPrince: did too

Strongone: ok, let's get back to a subject we're all comfortable with (before this turns into a real argument).

Katgirl: I wasn't a puppy, I was a kitten, so there, Mark.

Strongone: You had that test too? Gezz it must have been important if both the boys and girls had to take it right Mark?

WarriorPrince: Ya, and before you ask, no Liz I was not paying attention

Elfishgirl has entered the chatroom

Katgirl: you suck bro

WarriorPrince: sue me, so Elfishgirl we all know u always pay attention, what was that test about?

Elfishgirl: (smirk) Like I'd tell you, you'll just have to what tell tomorrow

Strongone: We should have seen that one coming

Elfishgirl: Anyway Firedragon are u going to show us the picture of the forth?

Firedragon: …

Elfishgirl: Firedragon, hello, Fire are you there?

Firedragon: …

Strongone: sis, you there? … You guys don't think we made her mad do you?

Katgirl: Nah she would have logged of if we did

Firedragon: Sorry guys Lord C. was in here so I turned of the monitor

Darklycute: what did he want

Firedragon: He told me to pack some spare clothes and any thing else I may need that's not already at the summerhouse, do you guys have any clue as to why he told me to do that?

Elfishgirl: Congratulations I believe you past the test Kaguya

Firedragon: realy?

Strongone: Lucky, well I need to get off the comp it's getting late

Strongone has left the chatroom

Katgirl: same here I'm practically falling asleep at the computer

Katgirl has left the chatroom

Elfishgirl: ditto

Elfishgirl has left the chatroom

Darklycute: night guys

Darklycute has left the chatroom

Firedragon: good night Mark

Firedragon has left the chatroom

WarriorPrince has left the chatroom.

End.

Well there you go you can find pic's of our characters at deviantART which you can get to from our profile.

If you think any of our characters are Mary-Sue you should leave a review with your definition of a mary-sue.

Flames will be used to cook the meat.


	2. The Bus Ride

I would like to give a special thanks to Element-Girls for reviewing. Now on to the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, enough said.

"Naruto sit down," Sakura instructed as she watched her teammate jump around.

"But Sakura…"

"Don't but me Naruto now SIT!"

"Ha."

"Gai-Sensei look, the smooth glass panels slide up and down so that the wind can't come in."

"Yes Lee I see, it must have been the invention of an inspiring youth such as yourself."

"Gai-Sensei."

"Yes Lee?"

"I shall try to out run this bug so that I can show Sakura-san how fast I am and if I can not I shall do 500 pushups on the top of this bug."

"It's called a bus not a bug Lee." Neji informed Lee as Lee opened the window and prepared to jump out.

Sakura rolled her eyes, standing up she started walking towards the front of the bus ware team Gai sat, the bus swerved and with a cry Sakura found herself falling forward.

"Sakura." Several voices's called out; just as she was about to hit the floor someone grabbed her arm and helped her get her balance.

"There you go honey, now you'd better sit down and remain that way till the bus stop's moving."

Sakura turned to see who had spoken and was surprised to see a female ninja walking towards the back of the bus, she had long blond hair that fell past her hips, her blue eyes shined as she turned and smiled at Sakura.

"Kisa-chan you look as beautiful as a summer Rose in early winter" Gai-Sensei said to the stranger as he stood up and bowed. "Arigato Gai."

"Who are you, what are you doing here, and how old are you?"

"Naruto! That's not polite." Kakashi reprimanded Naruto.

"It's alright Kakashi, my name's Kirameki Kisa," The stranger said with a slight bow. "I've been sent by the Fifth Hokage to give you the grand tour once we reach our destination, as for how old I am, younger then Hatake Kakashi and older then you."

AaBbCcDd

Glancing around the bus Kisa notice Rock Lee's upper body was halfway out of the bus. "What are you doing in the window, get down before you get hurt!"

"But I'm going to race the bug." Lee said as he pulled himself back into the bus, Kisa walked over to help him but stopped when she saw a boy on the other bus, his upper body was trust out the window in much the same way Lee's was, his short brown heir was blown back by the wind, and like the dog that was in front of him he had his tongue out of his mouth. At the site of him Kisa closed her eyes and quickly turned away. As she walks back to the front of the bus, behind her she hears a most gruesome thing happening.

"EWW! Choji!" Ino yells. Every one on he bus turns to look at Ino to see what the commotion was about, what they saw was that Choji had gotten car sick all over her and Shikamaru.

"Oh dear." Kisa started. Then she looks out the window, "Were almost there, I'll explain the rules to you later. Watch your step as you get off the bus." She then turns towards Ino, " Young lady let's get you cleaned up."

AaBbCcDd

"Were here" as Naruto stepped of the bus the first thing he notices was how big the estate was "Wow."

"This way kid's." Kisa instructed leading the way towards the front door. Kisa stopped suddenly which cased Naruto to lose his balance and fall into some bushes.

"Are you all right?" Naruto looked up and grasped the hand that Kisa offered to him.

"Why did you stop!" Naruto demanded. Kakashi-sensei put a finger to his lips to signal quiet.

"It's a little to quite don't you think?" Kisa asked.

"For your girls, yes." Kakashi answered as he started for the front door. Just as he was about to reach it a lowed crashing sound was heard followed immediately by a furry of noise.

"Darcy give that back!"

"Never."

"Nya, will you two knock it off, I was trying to take a cat nap."

Naruto heard a high-pitched scream followed by another crash. Kakashi opened the door in time to see a raven-haired teenage girl, clutching a white object run past. "Darcy stop! You'll break it." A girl with light brown hair yelled as she raced down the stairs from the second floor of the house.

"No I won't." The raven-haired girl called Darcy declared as she slowed to a stop in front of Kisa.

"Darcy, what did you take from Kaguya?"

"Nothing Kisa-sensei." The girl on the stairs said quickly.

"Really." Kisa said in mock surprise. "It looks like one of your gdragon egg's to me Kaguya, Darcy can I please have it." As Darcy held the egg out towards Kisa a small mouse scurried around the corner, a cat like girl followed it.

"What's she doing?" Naruto wondered.

"Liz, stop that right now, Kaguya come here, Darcy go stand next to Liz, FLARE!"

"Yes Kisa-sensei?" Naruto jumped and turned around, leaning agents the wall next to the door was a fourth girl, the thing Naruto noticed first was the fact that she was short, her brown hair was pulled back in to a braid, she was wearing a green tang-top along with a brown skirt that fell just below her knees.

"Sorry Flare, I didn't see you, will you please stand with the rest of the girls, good, now I have one question for you girls, were are your forehead protectors, and Liz were are your glasses?"

"In our rooms of course." Kaguya said.

"Well go get them! Dismast!" As Kisa finished the girls were gone. "Now Ino lets get you to your room."

End chapter.

As always read and review.


	3. Dragon!

Pairings for the story, Naruto+Hinata, Sasuke+Sakura, Neji+Flare, Shikamaru+Temari, Rock Lee+Rose (one sided), Choji+Rose, Kiba+Liz, Gaara+Kaguya, Kankuro+Darcy, Kakashi+Kisa, Gai+Kisa (one sided by Gai), Asuma+Kurenai. Shino+Tenten (yes I know random but I needed to pair them up with someone) I hope I have them all. Sorry I meant to post these at the beginning of the story.

Disclaimer: We don't own it.

Start chapter 3

It hadn't been one hour since he had arrived, and already he wished had never past that stupid test, Shikamaru looked at Choji 'How troublesome,' he thought "I have to share a room with him" Shikamaru muttered under his breath as he thought about the past half-hour's events, first there was the incident on the bus, then those troublesome girls had shone up, and now Naruto was screaming like the idiot he was.

With a sigh Shikamaru made his way to the room Naruto and Sasuke shared. Sasuke sat on his bed with his knees pulled to his chest and a knife in his hand, Naruto was on the floor in his left hand he held his pillow, and his right palm was planted firmly on the ground. With a quick glance around the room Shikamaru spotted the source of Naruto's terror, a small Lizard like animal sat on Naruto's bed, it's long tail moved back and forth in quick angry jerks, wings pressed against it's green body, a small yet intimidating growl escaped it's lips.

Shikamaru stared at the animal, which was unlike anything he had ever seen before, with another growl the small animal pulled it's head back and spit a green liquid that hit Naruto square in the face.

"Metta, stop that this instance!" One of the girls from earlier, Kaguya, yelled as she ran in and grabbed the animal, turning around she looked at Naruto and said "Sorry, Metta normally doesn't act this way around people, she's usually quit polite."

"W-w-w-what is that thing!" Naruto stammered.

"Metta's a healing Dragon." Kaguya replied placing Metta on her shoulder "Metta apologies to Naruto now."

'No' Shikamaru almost jumped when he heard the word.

"METTA!"

'All right, I'm sorry for spitting on you.'

"It talks" Naruto whispered backing away from Kaguya and Metta.

'Of course I talk, dragons aren't some dumb, witless beast's, I have a brain, unlike you, and oh by the way, what I'm doing right now isn't called talking dragons mindspeak, to put it in words you would understand, I don't waste my breath on the likes of you, instead I send my thoughts directly to your mind, it's something only the most intelligent being's can do which means not you.' With that Metta stuck out her thong and flew out of the room.

"METTA GET BACK HERE! Sorry Naruto, she's a little temperamental, METTA!" With a sigh Shikamaru followed the girls and dragons example and left Naruto's room.

Quickly walking down the hall to his room, he slowed down when he heard Kakashi-sensei speaking in a low tone to Kisa-sensei, quietly walking towards the voices he stopped in front of a partially closed door.

"It's good to see the girls are unharmed." Kakashi's voice sounded relieved.

"Yes, I don't know what I would have done if Sidate hadn't been there."

"Well it turned out all right in the end."

"I know, but what about next time, because if what Flare told me is true _He_ is going to come back, what will we do then?" Kisa-sensei sounded like she had been crying.

"Calm down Kisa, that's why we're here."

"Oh I must look like an idiot, you and your friends are here to help me protect them… How many of you know about the problem at hand?"

"Asuma, Kurenai, Baki and myself, we didn't tell Gai because he would tell Lee, and Lee would tell everyone. I think Sasuke has figured it out though."

"The Uchiha kid? I'm positive he knows." Kisa-sensei paused for a moment then continued, "That Hyuga kid, Neji's, not far behind him."

The door opened and Shikamaru fond himself being pulled into a room, which was bare of furnisher except for a lager bed and a nightstand that had been placed in the far corner of the room.

"Shikamaru just found out."

"Liz knows as well." Kisa said as she pulled the cat-like girl out from under the bed.

"So are you going to tell us what's going on, or do I have to tell everyone that you two were in a room alone, and the only furnisher in sight was a bed? Liz asked as soon as she was standing up.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Apparently you don't know me too well, do you Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi looked over at Kisa who nodded and said, "She would, alright you two better listen carefully, and don't tell any one what I'm about to tell you do you understand," the two spies nodded their heads. "Good, now Liz, remember when you girls were attacked by that giant snake?

AaBbCcDd

"Ramen!"

"Ogh, Naruto you're getting it in my hair!"

"But Sakura, its so good." Just then two boys, about age eighteen entered the kitchen.

"Relax kid the ramen isn't going anywhere." The first boy said.

"Except your girlfriend's hair"

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE COMEING IN HERE AND SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT!" Sakura yelled at the two boys.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, my name is Zekk Cadmus, and I must say it's a pleaser to meet a beautiful young lady such as yourself." The taller of the two boys said as he knelt down and kissed her hand, he had raven black hair that was spiked, the tips were a deep red color, his eyes were icy blue, when he smiled his face lit up, Sakura blushed and quickly introduced herself.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Hello, I'm Mark Jarin nice to meet you." the other boy said to Naruto who was glaring at Zekk. Mark rolled his hazel eyes at his cousin's actions, messy hair reflected Marks carefree personality. "You must be the Uzumaki kid everyone's talking about."

"Yup that's me, Naruto Uzumaki, and don't you forget it!" Naruto says with his mouth full of ramen.

"How bought this, Naruto Uzumaki, if I promise to remember your name, will you promise to never spit ramen on my face again?"

"Ok." Naruto answers with his mouth still full of ramen.

Suddenly from the front hall they hear, "Metta, leave his gourd alone!" after a short pause the voice continues. "I don't care if it does look weird, stop trying to make it grow." There was another short pause. "Metta it looks to me like its made of sand."

"Uh-oh, Zekk, I think we might want to go stop Metta from messing with whatever that gourd thing is."

"METTA!"

"I think we had better hurry." Running quickly the group in the kitchen comes across an interesting sight, what they saw was Gaara standing in the middle of the entry hall with Kaguya running around him chasing the healing dragon.

"Dessert Coffin." Gaara said when Metta had gone around him about five times. The sand came out of the gourd and started chasing the little dragon, when that started Kaguya stopped running so that she could see what was happening. After the sand had made five revolutions around Gaara, Metta decided she was tired of this game and started off to find someone else to annoy, but the sand wasn't done yet. It continued to chase Metta up the stairs; that is until Kisa, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Liz all came out of a room together.

"Excuse me young man, no playing with sand in the house. Sand is an outdoor activity. Kaguya you need to keep better control of you dragons."

"Easier said then done Kisa-sensei." Kaguya muttered under her breath.

"What was that young lady?"

"The erasers are under done Kisa-sensei." Kaguya said with a smirk, to which Liz just laughed.

"What does that have to do with anything? As for the rest of you, its time for you to be getting to your rooms, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." With that Kisa walked out of the room.

"Well I need to finish unpacking." Kakashi says as he follows Kisa down to hall.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru says as he too leaves the room.

"Well I have to see how dinners getting along." Zekk says as he heads towards the kitchen.

"But it's only lunch time." Mark comments as he follows.

Glancing around and seeing that Liz, Kaguya and Sakura had disappeared from the room Naruto turns to Gaara and says, "These people are wired."

"I totally agree with you there." A female voice says from the shadows. Naruto jumps and turns around.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to welcome you to my world."

End chapter.

Kaguya: Metta would have to be pretty fast to be able to out run Gaara's sand.

Liz: Gaara just wasn't trying very hard.

Kaguya: I can't wait for tomorrow we are going to sixflags™! Flares awesome, people don't see her there, or else they just don't realize it. I would like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers you guys are awesome.

Ja Ne, see you next chapter.


End file.
